Wrecka's Interview
by Mint-chan
Summary: Why a tragedy? Because I wrote this. The title says it all...please review if you read. Thanks!


Wrecka Toesing's  
  
INTERVIEW Of HORROR!!  
  
(Sort of.)  
  
With Your Hostess, Ruki!  
  
A shadowy girl's figure showed up on a screen. She couldn't have been that old. At least she was kinda short.  
  
(Ruki- AM NOT!!!)  
  
The screen opened, revealing a girl wearing a blue blouse, denim shorts, and blue sneakers. In her hand was a microphone. A serious look on her face. "Innocent.or a bitch in sheep's clothing?" She walked over to the next screen, opening it to show the girl in question bound, gagged, and hooked up to a lie detector. "We are here to witness the torture...err, I mean, INTERVIEW...yeah. Interview of Wrecka Toesing."  
  
"First question." Ruki held up her microphone, and pulled off the gag. "Are you a slutty little bitch who just acts like a sweet, adorable girl in front of other repairers to be popular?"  
  
"I don't understand!" Wrecka said, sweetly. "I'm not anything like that!" The machine buzzed. Ruki flipped a switch, turning the alarm off again.  
  
"Oh, come now." Ruki said, mock sweetly. "Don't lie, Wrecka. Because every time you lie, we'll just do something bad to you. Like this." Riuki came onstage, and shot her in the face with a Super Soaker.  
  
"AAAH!!" The now drenched repairer gave Ruki a shocked look. "But I wasn't lying!!" The machine buzzed.  
  
"Riuki."  
  
"With pleasure." Riuki shot her in the face with the super soaker again. Ruki flipped on a fan.  
  
"C-c-cold!!!"  
  
"See? I told you something bad would happen." Ruki said, shaking a finger. "For shame, Wrecka-San. Maybe you aren't so sweet after all. Next question!" Ruki raised a cue card. "Are you still.a virgin!?!" Ruki scowled, and looked out in the crowd. //Who wrote this load of bullshit? Everyone knows she's not!!// "Well, Wrecka?"  
  
"." She hung her head, teeth still chattering. "N-no."  
  
"Ooh." The crowd said, mock surprised.  
  
"Finally. One truthful answer out of three. Wrecka-San, you've already proved you aren't so innocent after all. We're all ashamed." //Hehehe.I hope you feel humiliated now, Wrecka.//  
  
"And to think we set this up to prove people wrong." Riuki said, shaking the Super Soaker at her.  
  
//Well.maybe I just did it to watch her squirm under the glare of the crowds.but hey. That excuse'll work.// Ruki said, nodding absently. "Well? Any confessions to make? Audience, do you have any questions?"  
  
"I do!" Devil Chic stood up.  
  
"Devil Chic!!" Ruki said cheering. "Come on up, sis!" Once Devil Chic got onstage, they both did their Ness sister handshake. It's complex, so I won't write it.  
  
"Go Ness!" They cheered.  
  
"This one's for you, Ruki." Devil Chic said, anxiously. "Are we allowed to throw tomatoes?"  
  
"." Ruki seemed thoughtful. "After the next question." She promised. "Anyone?"  
  
"Yeah. I got a question." A certain authoress stood up in the crowd.  
  
"Um.err.do I know you?"  
  
"BAKAYAROU!!!" The authoress yelled. She ran onstage. "How could you not!? I'm your counterpart, moron!!!"  
  
"Hi, Esama." Ruki said, shrinking behind Riuki. "Um.question?"  
  
"Damn straight." She turned to the girl, her face full of contempt. "Do you really like Sawamura anyway?" Wrecka looked at her, getting angry.  
  
"NO!! Err." Wrecka glanced around again. "Um.I mean, yes! He's my friend!!" She gave a death glare to the lie detector as it buzzed.  
  
"Wrecka, Wrecka, Wrecka." Ruki shook her head "Well, as much as I like you." Suddenly Ruki had a coughing fit. "*coughB.S.cough* Uhh, sorry. Anyways, I'll have to give you a proper punishment anyway. I like Sawamura- kun. He's a sweetheart. Riuki? Do as you see fit. Just don't kill her."  
  
"You'd be surprised what you can live through." Riuki said in a monotone.  
  
"Yeah, but I need it so she's at least able to cuss me out later, 'k?"  
  
"Aww.alright."  
  
"Now. Audience? Anything you'd like to tell Wrecka-San?"  
  
"Yeah. TAKE THIS!!" Devil Chic yelled, tossing a tomato.  
  
"YAAAAY!!" Everyone cheered, and tossed their tomatoes at Wrecka. Soon, she was nearly buried in tomatoes. Ruki smiled, and stood next to the sputtering repairer.  
  
"Need help washing up, Wrecka?" Ruki asked innocently.  
  
"NO!!" She yelled, furious. The lie detector buzzed.  
  
"Oh. I'll take that as a yes." Ruki grinned mockingly, and shot her in the face with Riuki's supersoaker.  
  
"You little- AAH!! You're cheating!" Wrecka kicked over the table with the lie detector. Underneath the table sat Arnav, Devil Chic's little brother.  
  
"Uh.hehehehe." Ruki grinned innocently. "But nobody really cares, right?" Suddenly, a bunch of people showed up, wearing Wrecka's face on their shirts.  
  
"WE DO!!"  
  
"Who are you??" Devil Chic asked.  
  
"We're Wrecka's fanclub."  
  
"Oh. Well then.um." Ruki looked at the fangirls.guys.fanpeople nervously. ".Bye!" Suddenly a smokescreen appeared. (Yes, it was out of nowhere.) When the smoke cleared, Devil Chic, Ruki, and Wrecka were gone.  
  
"Where'd they go??" Fangirl #1 asked.  
  
"That way!" Yelled Arnav. Everyone ran out of the auditorium. Except for three very strange girls.  
  
"Thanks Helen. What'd we do without you?" Devil Chic asked, clutching onto the rope with her two sorority sisters.  
  
"Be torn limb from limb by fangirls and guys." Helen suggested, reapplying her goth lipstick.  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Um.guys? On to more important things.like.how do we get down?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Devil Chic looked around blankly.  
  
"Oh, fuck! I forgot the ladder!!" Helen whispered.  
  
"Hey. What're you three weirdos doing up there?" Asked a certain blond muse.  
  
"RIUKI!!" Ruki yelled. "Can you please get us down, onegai??"  
  
"Sorry ladies. I've got a date with the refrigerator. Later." He called, waving.  
  
"Wait!! No!! RIUKI!!!"  
  
*end  
  
Ruki: Okay. Reviews would be nice.  
  
Devil Chic: Reviews, and a ladder.  
  
Helen: Especially the ladder.  
  
Ruki: Oh, and one more thing.flames will be used for something bad. Zero, don't get any ideas.  
  
Helen: ZERO!!! ^_____^  
  
Ruki: -_-;; Umm.yes. Anyways, we'll give thanks to good reviews. 


End file.
